<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Like About You by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792929">What I Like About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Picnics, Polyamory, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re the one who insisted we eat first, love,’ Theo said with a sanctimonious flick of his eyebrow. Hermione licked her own lips instead: an utter waste, to Draco’s mind. He loved the taste of Hermione’s lips. </p><p>He dragged his eyes away from Hermione to look at Theo instead.</p><p>‘Yes, well,’ Draco said, keeping his voice mild. ‘Today’s a special day.’</p><p>Two pairs of bright, inquisitive eyes latched onto his.</p><p>‘Special?’ Hermione asked, a strawberry halfway to her mouth.</p><p>‘What are you up to, love?’ Theo asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Like About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">There was a patch of the grounds at Malfoy Manor not many people knew about. Tucked away behind the copse of yew trees to the west of the lake and Narcissa Malfoy’s rose garden stood a wildflower meadow. A riot of colours, a delight of scents, a haven for bumblebees and butterflies.</p><p class="p2">It was here, in this hidden paradise, that Draco Malfoy had found what little solace he could during the wizarding war.</p><p class="p2">Now, so many years after the war’s end, Draco still came to the wildflower meadow. But this time, instead of lying in the long grass with tears streaming down his face and an aching despair in his heart, he was here with a blanket and a picnic basket, a smile on his face, and two of his most favourite people. </p><p class="p2">Draco shifted the enormous picnic basket to his other arm, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Theo Nott and Hermione Granger trailed behind him. His smile widened as he watched Theo reach out to take Hermione’s hand.</p><p class="p2">‘You look beautiful,’ he was saying to her, making her cheekbones flush that pretty shade of pink they went when she was pleased. Theo leaned over as they were walking and kissed her lightly on the temple.</p><p class="p2">Draco came to a halt at his favourite corner of the meadow, where the bluebells and primroses grew in tight little clusters, perfuming the air.</p><p class="p3">Theo dropped Hermione’s hand and walked over to join Draco, kissing him on the cheek and taking the blanket from him. Even after all this time, the brush of Theo’s lips against his skin sent a delicious shiver down his spine.</p><p class="p3">Theo shook the blanket out and spread it on the grass, collapsing dramatically on top of it when he was done, stretching his body out and closing his big blue eyes as he sighed happily.</p><p class="p3">‘Any chance of one of you coming down here and giving me a cuddle?’ Theo asked hopefully, cracking one eye open a sliver to look up at them both. Draco rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head in fake despair, setting the basket on the blanket next to him instead.</p><p class="p3">‘Honestly, Theo,’ Hermione chided him gently, dropping to her knees and opening the picnic basket. She pulled out a bottle of chilled white wine, handing it to Draco to open, before pulling out three wine glasses. ‘Could you even pretend to be making yourself useful?’</p><p class="p3">Draco hid a grin as Theo – rather predictably, in his opinion – sprung up from his reclined position and grabbed Hermione in his arms, making her squeal as he pulled her down with him, raining kisses over her face as he did. She reached up to brush her lips against his ear, and from the way Theo’s eyes darkened Draco knew Hermione must be suggesting something other than eating the picnic Draco had prepared.</p><p class="p3">‘Keep on whispering in my ear,’ Theo growled to her, his fingers tightening around her waist. ‘Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.’</p><p class="p3">Draco sighed impatiently. ‘You know your insatiable appetites are one of the things I like about you both,’ he said tightly as Theo and Hermione gave him matching smirks that melted his insides. ‘But let’s at least have a drink first, yeah?’</p><p class="p3">Draco waved his wand and set the bottle pouring wine into the glasses and turned his attention to the food. Another swish of his wand sent plates and napkins and containers flying out of the basket and arranging themselves on the blanket. Just in time, as the moment Draco’s wand hand lowered Theo took it upon himself to reach out and grab hold of Draco’s arm, pulling him down into the jumble of their bodies.</p><p class="p3">Draco let himself be pulled down, despite the risk of rumpling his clothes or hair. Theo wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him backwards so he could kiss the back of Draco’s neck, and Hermione rolled over on the blanket so she was nose to nose with him, her beautiful brown eyes wide and happy. He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p class="p3">‘I like the way you hold me tight,’ she murmured now, brushing her lips against his. ‘And it’s so lovely here, Draco. Thank you for bringing us.’ Theo murmured his agreement from behind him, his fingers stroking the bare skin beneath the hem of Draco’s t-shirt.</p><p class="p3">Nestled between Hermione and Theo, with the birds chirping from the nearby yew trees, the sweet honeyed scents of the wildflower meadow around them, Draco couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt happier.</p><p class="p3">This was the first time Draco had brought anyone to his meadow, and he had a good reason to today. He had it all planned out, and it certainly didn’t start with where this was going. Reluctantly, Draco freed himself from his lover’s arms, sitting up between them.</p><p class="p3">‘I didn’t go to all this effort making up a picnic for you two to distract us,’ Draco said with a pout, ignoring the grin Theo shot him. Hermione sat up next to him, reaching up to gently stroke his hair.</p><p class="p3">‘Of course, sweetheart,’ she said kindly. ‘And it looks delicious. I still can’t believe you did it yourself,’ she added, shooting him a suspicious look. ‘Didn’t the house elves at least help?’</p><p class="p3">Draco passed her a glass of wine, letting his fingers brush hers as he did. She caught the move and smiled at him.</p><p class="p3">‘They <em>tried</em> to help,’ Draco admitted, stifling a grin as he passed Theo another glass of wine. He repeated his trick of brushing his fingers as he did, but Theo caught him faster than Hermione, reaching out to grab Draco’s hand as he released the glass. Theo pulled his hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle without breaking eye contact.</p><p class="p3">‘Well, this is lovely. Why don’t you show us what you made?’</p><p class="p3">Draco made them each up a plate of their favourite finger foods, adding extra mozzarella to Theo’s salad and extra strawberries to Hermione’s plate. Draco tried not to watch too hungrily as Hermione bit into one of the plump berries, the red juice staining her lips. He wanted nothing more than to lick the sweet stickiness from her mouth, and from the low chuckle Theo gave, he wasn’t being subtle about it.</p><p class="p3">‘You’re the one who insisted we eat first, love,’ he said with a sanctimonious flick of his eyebrow. Hermione licked her own lips instead: an utter waste, to Draco’s mind. He loved the taste of Hermione’s lips. He dragged his eyes away from Hermione to look at Theo instead.</p><p class="p3">‘Yes, well,’ Draco said, keeping his voice mild. ‘Today’s a special day.’</p><p class="p3">Two pairs of bright, inquisitive eyes latched onto his.</p><p class="p3">‘Special?’ Hermione asked, a strawberry halfway to her mouth.</p><p class="p3">‘What are you up to, love?’ Theo asked.</p><p class="p3">He looked at his lovers, taking in the things he loved about both of them. Hermione’s tumbling curls, her kind smile. Theo’s deep blue eyes, so easy to get lost in, and the way he always held Draco’s hand when they fell asleep together. It had been two years since they made things official, the three of them. Two years since introducing their relationship to parents, to friends, and to the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, of course.</p><p class="p3">And it had been one year since Draco Malfoy had realised, without a shadow of doubt in his mind, that he was absolutely and unashamedly deeply in love with both Theo Nott and Hermione Granger.</p><p class="p3">He looked from Theo’s sapphire eyes to Hermione’s limpid brown ones. Both watched patiently, with small smiles on their faces. Draco looked down at the plate in his hand. Well, he had more important things on his mind than food right now.</p><p class="p3">‘Hermione,’ Draco said, reaching out to take her hand in his. She squeezed it in response and curled her fingers around his. ‘Theodore,’ he continued, taking his hand as well, letting their fingers interlace. Theo raised his eyebrow at his full name, but thankfully – for once – remained silent. Draco’s heart felt like it was beating faster in his chest, but it was from excitement and impatience rather than anything else. Since he’d made up his mind to do this, Draco had barely been able to keep his thoughts together.</p><p class="p3">Realising he was silent a bit too long, Hermione and Theo both watching him intently, Draco gave himself a mental shake and came back.</p><p class="p3">‘These last two years have been the best of my life,’ he said now, meaning every word. ‘After everything that’s happened, I can’t believe I’ve been lucky enough to find the two of you.’ As he said that, Hermione and Theo shared an adorable look, smiling sweetly at each other. ‘I could spend days telling you both what I like about you. The way you dance around the kitchen when you think we can’t see you,’ he said to Hermione, his heart warming as she laughed. ‘The way you keep me warm at night,’ he added with a smile to Theo, whose blue eyes softened. ‘I never want to let either of you go.’</p><p class="p3">Draco paused then, his breath catching in his throat. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t get emotional, but now they were in the moment it was hard to keep a lid on his feelings. Instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking comfort from the sweet scents of elderflower and harebells. When he opened them again, he pulled away from their hands, instead reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out a long, green velvet jewellery box. He heard a small gasp escape Hermione’s lips and saw Theo’s eyes open wider. He clicked the box open, letting them see the two rings that lay on more green velvet inside. A plain gold band for Theo, a sparkling diamond for Hermione.</p><p class="p3">‘Draco,’ Theo breathed out his name in disbelief as Hermione’s hand fluttered to her heart.</p><p class="p3">‘I love you both so much,’ Draco said, giving up on fancy declarations and instead sticking to the simple truth. ‘I love you both, and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with the three of us together. Hermione,’ Draco smiled at her, reaching up to brush away the sparkling tear that had appeared in the corner of her eye. ‘Theo,’ he gazed at the man who was watching him with a tender expression on his face. ‘Please, can we all get married and live happily ever after?’</p><p class="p3">There was a brief moment of silence which felt to Draco like it lasted a year. The rings sparkled in the sun, the birds sang in the trees, the wildflowers swayed gently in the summer breeze. Then in a blur of tears and curls, Hermione launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his body, her lips pressed against his.</p><p class="p3">‘Oh Draco,’ she breathed, her arms tightening around him. ‘Yes. Of course, yes!’ She looked over at Theo, releasing one of her arms around Draco to reach out for him. ‘Theo? You’ll marry us too, won’t you?’</p><p class="p3">With Hermione in his arms - where she belonged - Draco watched Theo as well. Those big blue eyes were warm as they looked from Hermione to Draco.</p><p class="p3">Finally, he spoke.</p><p class="p3">‘To be honest, I’m a little bit pissed off with you, Draco,’ Theo said in a stern voice that usually made Draco melt inside. Although, that was because it was the tone usually had in the bedroom when he was telling Draco – and sometimes, if she was in the mood, Hermione – what to do.</p><p class="p3">Draco held his breath nervously, grateful for the solid, reassuring warmth of Hermione in his arms. Theo broke into a wicked smile and pulled a matching jewellery box from his own pocket, flipping it open to show off a platinum band for Draco and a twin emerald ring for Hermione. ‘Should have known you’d steal my thunder,’ he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Draco and then Hermione. ‘But yes, I would very much like to marry both of you.’</p><p class="p3">Next thing he knew, Theo had pushed Draco to the ground, slipping the platinum ring on his finger. He pressed his body against Draco’s and gave him a long, lingering kiss, stroking Draco’s hair and jawline. Draco arched up into him without thinking, and Theo laughed darkly and pulled away, taking the box from Draco and putting the gold ring on his own finger before turning to Hermione.</p><p class="p3">Draco watched as Theo slipped both of the rings onto Hermione’s finger, the diamond and emeralds sparkling together, and pulled her down to the ground too, kissing her long and hard. When he broke away he rolled her over so she was lying next to Draco, and Draco reached down and took Hermione’s hand in his own.</p><p class="p3">The sun shone down on them and the wildflowers of Draco’s sanctuary surrounded them. With Hermione lying next to him, her fingers tangled in his, and Theo kneeling above them, his dark hair dishevelled and his blue eyes sparkling, Draco really had never felt happier. He was just thinking how he would happily stay here, in this meadow, with them, for the rest of his life, when Theo raised a wicked eyebrow at them both.</p><p class="p3">‘Now that’s out of the way, Draco, am I finally allowed to distract you both?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this story seems familiar, it's because an earlier version of it was originally posted on <a href="https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>! Make sure to follow me for more content 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>